Titanium Squad Book Two: Naboo Nightmare
by Jedi Master 325
Summary: Titanium Squad is back again for another exciting mission. Join them as they help Anakin and Rex guard Senator Amidala at a banquet on Naboo. They also have be on the lookout for Brick, whom has escaped and now seeks revenge against Padmé.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is Book Two in the Titanium Squad series. I hope you enjoy it like the last one. Now, on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the clone wars.**

Titanium Squad Saga Book Two:  
Naboo Nightmare

Chapter One

It was a normal morning aboard the Resolute Command. Anakin was going over the details of their latest assignment with Captain Rex. They had been assigned to escort and protect Senator Amidala at a banquet on Naboo. The planet celebrated it's freedom from the Trade Federation Occupation every year as a reminder that freedom can only be guaranteed through diplomacy and hard work. Just then, a shuttle pulled into the hangar bay, and out came Drago, Raptor, and Wildcard. The ARC-Troopers of Titanium Squad. Along with the three ARC-Troopers was Hotshot. He was a medic that had been recently assigned to Titanium Squad.

" Good to see you gentlemen. Are you prepared for our latest assignment?" Rex asked as the group stood at attention. " You know us Captain. We're ready for any assignment the General tosses at us." Wildcard said with a determined look on his face. " Good, because we will be escorting Senator Amidala back to Naboo for a banquet the planet celebrates every year." At first, the men began to groan, complaining that they wanted to see some action. Rex silenced them with his signature glare. " As I was saying, We will be escorting the senator. But, we will also be protecting her. As you all are aware, that traitorous assassin, Brick has escaped and may want revenge against the senator."

At the mention of Brick's name, the clones in Titanium Squad frowned, for they clearly remembered their so called brother's betrayal. Brick had kidnapped Senator Amidala and tortured her until she was nearly dead. She was lucky to be rescued by her husband and Titanium Squad and given medical treatment for her injuries. Speaking of the senator, her shuttle had just landed in the hangar bay. the door of the shuttle opened, and out stepped Padmé, wearing a beautiful and elegant gown. Anakin's heart began racing at the sight of how beautiful his wife looked. " Hello, General. Anybody home in there?" Rex teased. Anakin just rolled his eyes at him.

" I am so glad that the Senate requested that you and your men escort me to the banquet Ani." Padmé said with a smile. " It is our pleasure to be the ones to keep you safe Milady" Anakin said as he gave his wife a tender, loving kiss. " Ani, as much as I am happy to see you, I don't think we should be showing off how much we love each other in front of your men." Padmé said pointing towards Rex and the others who were trying not to laugh at the sight of the two love birds. Anakin made them stop laughing with his signature glare that could even frighten the fiercest of Sith Lords.

"Excuse me sir, but we better get underway to Naboo if we are to arrive on time for the banquet." Rex said as he put his helmet on. Anakin nodded and led Padmé to the shuttle. Rex turned his attention towards Titanium Squad. " Remember boys, we're on duty at the banquet. So no drinking, fighting, gambling, or flirting with the Queen's handmaidens. Am I clear." " Sir yes sir." The clones shouted in unison as they boarded the shuttle. The ship took off and made it's way into hyperspace. Everyone was unaware of the danger that was fast approaching towards Naboo.

 **And that is chapter one for ya folks. Leave a review, and I will get chapter two going.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two. Sorry for the long wait. Had a little writer's block. Anyways enjoy. :)**

Chapter Two

After the shuttle landed in the hangar bay of the Royal Palace, Anakin, Padmé, Rex and Titanium Squad were greeted by the Queen and her royal guards. " Senator Amidala, it is good to see that you made it here in one piece." The Queen said as the group followed her into the main hallway. " Yes, I am glad that the Chancellor could assign General Skywalker and his men to protect me on this day of celebration." Padmé said as she smiled at her husband. As the guards showed the group to their designated chambers, little did they know that Brick was already on Naboo, disguised as a palace guard.

He was currentl having a discussion with Count Dooku about murdering Amidala at the banquet, and possibly kidnapping the Queen. To show the people of Naboo that the Republic couldn't be trusted, and that Naboo should align itself with the Separatists _." Are you sure this plan of yours will work Trooper? If the Jedi were to know you are here. My master's plans will be ruined, and I will have your head if you fail."_ Dooku said. " Don't worry count. You forget I'm a former Arc-Trooper. The Jedi won't stand a chance against me."  
 _" You better be right about this plan of yours, or else you'll wind up in the morgue."_ With that, the transmission ended.

Brick growled in frustration. He remembered how his plans had been ruined by Skywalker and Titanium Squad. Taking a sniper rifle out, Brick loaded it with a poison filled dart. He knew his main objective. Kill Amidala and kidnap the Queen. Disguising himself as a clone, Brick slipped into a corner of the banquet hall and readied himself for when the guests arrived. Particularly a certain Senator and Jedi which of whom he had a score to settle with.

 **And that is chapter two for ya. Want to know what happens in chapter three? Review and I will tell you.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter three as promised. Sorry it took so long. Hope you enjoy! :)**

Chapter Three

As nighttime fell upon the city of Theed, the royal palace was filled with Senators and wealthy people from all corners of the core worlds of the Republic. Padmé had to laugh at the sight of Wildcard hopelessly trying to woo one of the Queen's handmaidens. Anakin laughed his head off when the young handmaiden tazered poor Wildcard. As everyone sat down for the banquet, Padmé stood up to make a toast. " I would like to thank everyone for coming to this celebration. Ten years ago today, our planet was liberated from the ruthless oppression of the Trade Federation. This celebration represents that freedom can be won through determination, effort, and diplomacy." The guests cheered at her speach.

As Padmé sat down to drink some Nubian Wine, a poison filled dart had hit a poor Rodian in the back of his neck when he got up to go congratulate Padmé on the speech she had dictated. The other guests screamed in terror as the poor Rodian dropped dead to the floor. Anakin spotted Brick up in a corner of the banquet hall and chased after him. However, the sneaky ex- Arc Trooper got away using a smoke grenade. After Brick escaped, Anakin ran back to the banquet hall to make sure that Padmé and the other guests were safe. He was relieved when he saw that nobody else was hurt. Anakin had a bad feeling that this was only the beginning of Brick's revenge plot against him, Rex, Titanium Squad, and Padmé.

Later that night, Padmé was walking around the palace by herself to get her mind off of what happened at the banquet. She had her blaster by her side just in case Brick tried anything funny. Suddenly Padmé felt someone grab her from behind. Before she had a chance to scream for help, her attacker jabbed a tazer into the side of her neck. Padmé fell to the ground unconcious. Brick grinned evilly as he pulled out a pair of binders and cuffed her wrists behind her back. Then he slung Padmé's unconcious body over his shoulder and made his escape. Meanwhile, Anakin was getting worried about his wife. She had promised him that she would be back from her walk an hour ago, and now she was nowhere to be seen. Anakin had no idea that the nightmare was only beginning here on Naboo.

 **And that is the end of chapter three. Review me an idea of what I should do for chapter four.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	4. Chapter 4

**As promised here is chapter four. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter Four

Anakin had searched all over the palace for Padmé and was now getting very worried. " Rex, anything on your end of the palace?" Anakin asked, speaking into his commlink. _" Sorry sir. The boys and I have searched everywhere on our end, but we haven't found any trace of Senator Amidala. We'll keep looking though."_ Rex hung up after that. Anakin decided to do something only Obi-Wan would do in a time like this, he decided to meditate and use the force to help find his missing wife. after concentrating on the force, Anakin could hear his wife's cries of pain and what sounded like a clone trooper laughing evilly at his prisoner's pain. Anakin could even name a location, the detention block.

" Rex, come in. I know where Padmé is. Brick took her prisoner and is torturing her in the detention block." _" The boys and I will rendezvous with you there shortly sir."_ Rex said as he hung up. Anakin quickly bolted down to the detention level only to find three magna guards and Count Dooku blocking his path. " Going somwhere Skywalker?" Dooku asked in a malicious tone. Anakin groaned, this was how Dooku had defeated him on Naboo when they finally had Grievous captured only for Padmé to exchange him for Anakin's life. " Step aside Count, unless you want my men to fill you full of laser fire." Anakin said with a cocky smile. Dooku turned around to see Rex and the others with their blasters drawn.

" We'll handle the clankers sir, you deal with Dooku." " Gladly." Anakin said as he ignited his lightsaber. The young Jedi knight clashed blades with the evil Sith lord. " You're a fool if you think you can defeat me!" Dooku said as he swung at Anakin's neck, only for him to dodge the attack and sent the wicked count flying with a force push. Suddenly, a blaster went off. Anakin and the others turned around to see Brick standing there. He had Padmé on her knees with her hands tied behind her back, and a gag tied firmly over her mouth. " Any sudden moves Jedi, and I'll blow her brains out!" Brick said as he pressed the barrel of his blaster to the back of Padmé's head. Anakin deactivated his lightsaber, " You win this time Brick."

Brick laughed evilly as Anakin and the others were restrained. Looks like I finally win Jedi. And now for the final part of my revenge scheme." Brick walked over to Padmé, removed the gag from her mouth and did something nobody ever thought he would do. He kissed her. Padmé cried in disgust as she tried to pull away, but Brick had a firm grip on her. Anakin roared in anger, broke his binders, tackled the slimy traitor, and began to strangle him. Rex and the others were too busy laughing to notice that Padmé had taken the opportunity to pick the lock on her binders and get free. She then released the laughing clone troopers. They were shocked that they had been rescued by a Senator of all people.

 **And that's the end of chapter four. Leave a review and I will get chapter five a.k.a the final chapter posted.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is folks. The Final chapter of Naboo Nightmare. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter Five

After making sure that Padmé was safe, and that Brick was still restrained. Anakin got word from Rex that Dooku had gotten away during all the commotion. " I can't believe that Dooku got away. If we had secured him, we could have brought the war to a quicker end." " Don't worry sir, we'll get him next time." Rex said reassuring his General. Anakin still was troubled with the current situation. Twice now, Padmé's life had been put in danger. He personally wanted to thrust his lightsaber into the traitor's back and put an end to his miserable existence. But he reminded himself that it wasn't the Jedi way to kill an unarmed prisoner. " Sir, what should we do with Brick until we get to Coruscant?" Rex asked.

Anakin looked at him. " Lock him up in one of the cells for now. We'll deal with him later." Rex nodded and motioned for Titanium squad to take the renegade clone out his and Anakin's sight. Anakin walked over to Padmé and saw that she was speaking to the Queen and reassuring her that the rouge clone had been dealt with. The group headed home to Coruscant. When they landed, they were greeted by the Chancellor and a squad of clones from the Coruscant Guard unit. " We'll take that traitor off your hands General Skywalker." Commander Fox said as he and two of the guard members took Brick and flew him to the Republic Detention facility. Anakin and the others were relieved that the threat was finally over.

Epilogue:

Later that night, Brick was sitting in his cell. Suddenly an explosion went off in the corridor. Brick looked up and saw none other than Darth Maul and his brother Savage Opress. " Are you the one called Brick?" " Yes, that's me." " I have a proposition for you. If you help me conquer Mandalore, I will help you get revenge on a certain Jedi and Senator who locked you up in the first place. Brick grinned evilly. " I accept your offer. As long as I get the pleasure of killing Amidala and making Skywalker suffer." Maul unlocked Brick's cell door, fled from the prison, and escaped to Mandalore.

The End

 **And that is the end of Naboo Nightmare. keep an eye out for the next installment of the Titanium Squad series, book 3, Mandalorian Mayhem. Until then, may the force be with you.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


End file.
